What REALLY Happened to the Roanoke Colonists
by Swyn Song
Summary: If you ever studied American History, you know about the Lost Colony at Roanoke. But have you ever wondered what REALLY happened to the colonists? The Organization got 'em, that's what! Originally written as a school assignment. Oneshot


What _Really _Happened to the Roanoke Colonists

Note: This was originally a History assignment. We were supposed to write a story about what we think happened to the Lost Colony. As soon as this was assigned, this idea hit me like a large brick: What if they were taken away and turned into Heartless by Organization XIII? This is only about half of the story; the other half had nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts. The story takes place before CoM in the KH world, and during a hard winter at the Roanoke Colony in the real world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or American history.

November 27, 1587: Journal Entry 1: A miracle occurred today. We were down to whatever food the men could bring in day to day when a mysterious man appeared. He was wearing a long black hooded coat and his hair was as red as fire and stuck up all over the place. The man, who introduced himself as Axel, said that he could take us to a place where we could have food and shelter for the winter and however long we wanted to stay. Many of us were happy to hear this and wanted to leave right away, but some were suspicious and wanted to wait for Governor White. Axel said he would give us three weeks to decide, but after that he would leave and never come back. I have already decided to leave. I will not risk starvation for anyone.

December 18, 1587: Journal Entry 2: Today is the day I leave with Axel along with any other colonists who want to go. A majority of us are leaving. Others, among them Ananias and Eleanor Dare with their daughter Virginia, are staying. They say that they will try to find some friendly natives to live with. I wish them luck.

Oh! It is time to leave. Hopefully when I write again, I will be warm and full!

December 30, 1587: Journal Entry 3: I fear that those of us who went with Axel made the wrong decision. We have been here two days now, and though we have food, we are all stuck in one room. It is a large room, but not large enough for all of us. Oh, I should have expected something like this when we left! We didn't travel the normal way. Instead Axel created some kind of dark portal which he made us go through. It made many of us feel ill.

When we arrived, Axel showed us to a man that I heard him call Vexen. Vexen looked us all over like cows for sale and then got mad at Axel. He seemed to be angry that little Virginia Dare wasn't there. He called her a "Princess of the Heart" or something like that. He then said he would keep us here for "more darkness experiments." I don't know what he was talking about. It has been two weeks since then. We have has no outside contact aside from whoever gives us food. Some of the others have started to look different. Their eyes have turned an odd yellow color and their skin is becoming black. Not merely dark, like an African's skin, but black as a starless sky. The people undergoing this change have also been experiencing random fits of rage. Something is going on here. I fear the worst.

January 7, 1588: Journal Entry 4: I wish I had never come here. I have finally learned what has been going on here. Axel and Vexen are part of a group called Organization XIII. This group has been experimenting with the darkness of the heart and how it can turn people, like the people I mentioned earlier, into something called Heartless. However, the other truth I have learned is much more frightening.

None of the members of Organization XIII are human.

We put our trust in unfeeling, inhuman monsters. They offered help and we followed them like a sheep follows a shepherd. At least they didn't get Virginia. She was the one they wanted. The only thing keeping me sane is my hatred for all those who offered help and gave harm.

My skin has started to turn black. I regret ever agreeing to help colonize the New World.

Note: So, what do you think? I got a 97 on this when I turned this in. Oh, by the way, this wasn't the only Kingdom Hearts-based story. A girl in the same class wrote a story where Ansem kills everyone and hides the bodies.

Review!

l l l l l l l l

VVVVVVV


End file.
